With the increased use of the Internet, many interactions that were commonly performed in person are now performed online. For example, common tasks such as selling items, purchasing items, and even dating are often done over the Internet using online services. While these online services make performing these tasks easier and more convenient, they also come with an increased likelihood of fraud. For example, a user has no way of knowing whether the representations made in an online profile (e.g., pictures, reviews, etc.) are truthful or fabricated. One solution is to require verification of each user account (e.g., background checks, personal information, etc.); however, this leads to a related problem of data security and privacy. Common verification techniques rely on a user providing personal information; however, a user may not want to share this information due to security concerns. Accordingly, improvements are needed.